Esme's dark future
by Cullen-Crazy-96
Summary: What if there's no point to what we do? What if it doesn't save humans? Can't i just live like a normal Vampire? :Esme's POV Rated M for later chapter's
1. Good or Evil?

**Esme's Dark Future**

**Pairing: ****Esme and Carlisle**

**Vampire or Human: ****Vampire**

**Chapter 1**

**Esme's POV**

It was just a normal day. We were going hunting like normal I thought nothing could go wrong this time. I took my own sweet time getting changed; I seriously didn't want to go hunting. Carlisle keeps coming in to check on me, I wish he didn't. If he keeps coming in he might see me brake down and cry. I tried to get dresses a little bit faster and was done in 1 hour and a half. Before I left the room I grabbed my book 'Hush Hush'. I have been reading small parts but often.

We were all hunting that day, Carlisle grabbed my hand as we walked out the house and pulled my into a gripping hug.

"Carlisle you can let go," before I told him this he took a deep breath inhaling my sent. I took a deep breath too just to steady my self but his sent was too strong and if he wasn't holding me I would of fell. He let his grip lose just a little bit-enough so I could breathe if I were human-and then let me go all together but keeping my one hand. We ran into the forest behind our children. There were Edward, Bella and Nessie in front then came Rosalie, Emmett and Roseanna (their adopted child); then came Alice, Jasper and Casey and finally Carlisle and I.

I love all my children-if you can call them that-just as much as the child I lost when I was human. I never lost that love and so love all my children that much. I don't need to hunt but after what has happened with Nessie and Bella he didn't want me to be on my own. He let go of my hand when we were far enough away. He kept me in his sight at all times.

I sat down next to my normal tree and started to read 'hush hush'.

The girl-Nora- was going to sacrifice her life for the fallen angel-Patch-it is so sweet. With all the good and the bad in this book I am starting to think that there is no point to good. Everyone has evil inside them and us vampire's are supposed to be the worst of the lot.

I could feel the silent tears well in my eyes. I could smell Carlisle he was close by me. I looked up to see him hovering over me in a protective stance.

"Esme what's wrong?" He asked me and I couldn't answer. He relaxed a little bit and sat down on the ground by me. I whispered to him,

"What if there is no point to what we are doing? What if there is supposed to be more evil in us?" He pulled me in close to his chest; he was cradling me like I was a little girl again. He knows I'm a softy for romance, but that's what he is a romancer. I miss my human life every now and again and he reminds me of the first time I saw him.

He let me go and I stopped my tearless cries and stood up. He stood up with me and called over our children and told them we were going home. Edward looked at him and nodded, read his mind. Edward took Bella's hand and Nessie's and ran to their house, then Emmett grabbed Rose's hand and he dragged her away, and finally Alice saw a vision and took Jasper's hand and ran towards the house. Carlisle turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Esme there is a point," he told me.

"Carlisle what is the point? Tell me." I was sort of yelling at him.

"May calm down, I'm not going to talk to you if your going to be like this," I took a deep breath and he started again. "May have u noticed the amount of people around us? If so you would know; if we hunted them there would be none of them left by now. We are saving the human race doing this." I nodded but I still didn't see the point. He lent down and kissed me softly on the lips. He took my hand and ran towards home and straight to our room.

Once in out room he locked the door. I turned to face the bed and felt like something was missing. I walked as slow as a human to the bed and sat down on the edge. He came to me as slow as I had walked to the bed. He knelt in front of me and pulled out a book.

"May in this book it tells you how many humans each vampire would kill in a year, it says that we would each kill about 100,000 a year. Look at this if we killed that many there would be no one left in Forks." I couldn't look him in the eye so I focused on a spot above his head on the opposite wall. It didn't work and I could still hear his voice. The tearless sob's started again and he was by my side in a flash.

My head was on his marble chest and his hands were tangling themselves into my hair. He was stroking my back with the free hand and making patterns. I could make out a heart and I love you. But there was more that I couldn't make out and I didn't know what to do.

He got up and walked across the room to the door. He unlocked the door at lightning speed and walked out. I sat up on the bed and looked towards the door and just wondered what I was still doing here. I could just write a letter and tell him I can't handle all the pressure and that I had to leave. Yeah that's what I'll do, I'll write a letter and put it somewhere I know he will find it.

**Carlisle POV**

_Dear Carlisle,_

_I'm sorry if this hurts you, but I have to leave. There is no way I can handle all this pressure. The only way to solve this to me is, going to the voultori and asking if I can join them. I don't know how they will react or if they will even let me join, I guess I just need luck to be on my side. I'm going to miss you and I know how much this will hurt but it's the only way._

_Loves from you're May._

_P.S just tell the kids I had to go away for a while. I love you with all my heart._

I can't believe she has done this to me and I am going have to live with all this pain. There is no way I can live without her.

"Alice!" She rushed into the room without even yelling back.

"Carlisle what's wrong?" I handed her the letter instead of explaining and coursing myself even more pain. She was a faster reader than me and so was finished in less than 2 minutes.

"Carlisle what was it you and Esme was talking about in the forest before you came home?" I shook my head, "She doesn't see any point in trying not to eat humans, and so she is going to the voultori to drink human blood." Her hand flew to her mouth. "Alice I want you to look and see where she is and what it is she is doing," she nodded.

"All I can see is......."


	2. The battle begin's

"All I can see is..."

**Chapter 2**

**Alice's POV**

"She has gone to Italy, she's in a hotel, and she has asked Aro if she can join but he hasn't answered her yet. That's the best I can do sorry Carlisle the rest is a blur to many options."

I ran from the room, how can Esme do this to him? I mean she loves him and he loves her, what has made her do this? She must have seen or read something, this can't be right.

"Jazz I need to do something but I need someone's help." Jazz nodded. He never asks question's he just does as I ask.

"What's wrong Alice? Has something happened to Bella, Edward and Nessie?" I shook my head. After 56 seconds I had packed my things and Jazz's.

"Esme has gone to the voultori." I heard a gasp escape his lips. "I need help to get her back, Bella helped me last time but that was for Edward. I need your help this time Jazz." He nodded and took the bags from me; he ran to the car and put the bags in the boot. I wrote a letter telling Carlisle I had gone to stop her. This couldn't be happening, Edward first now Esme.

I got in my car and started the engine; Carlisle must have read my letter by now. I whisper so low that even Jazz can't hear "I'm sorry dad"; and accelerated down the road. It didn't take long to get to the airport; I got our tickets and sat down to wait for the plane.

"Everything's going to be fine Alice." God I hope he's right.

"Jazz could you please calm me down?" He nodded and a serge of calm emotion possessed me. I sat back and relaxed.

It had been about 30 minutes and our plane came in. Our bags went on the plane first and we got our tickets checked and got on the plane our selves, Jasper never let me go. I love Jasper just as much as Carlisle loves Esme and I know he is letting her do this because he loves her, but I can't bear to see him hurt.

The flight takes about 2 hours from here to Italy, what am I going to do for 2 hours but then, it hit me.

"Jazz, come to the bathroom in 5 minutes okay?" He nodded his head and stayed where he was. I got up and went to the bathroom, smiling to my self I thought, yay finally I get some action from him. I took my bag out and started applying my make up, about 3 minuets into it I felt Jasper out side the door. I opened the door and pulled him in. He smiled down at me and kissed me. I couldn't believe it so long of nothing and finally something.

"I can't believe we are doing this on a plane." God that voice was sexy; he is a southerner so he talks like a cowboy.

"Just thought we would have some fun while we are here, and we have 2 hours to kill so."

I pulled off his shirt with my teeth; when ever I did this he thought it was sexy. He smiled at me and did the same with my shirt.

I kissed him on the lips and licked his lips; he was in a trance, in his zone as I called it. He took of my skirt and I stepped out of it, I was getting wet and fast.

He noticed this and I noticed he was getting hard; he was going to rip his pants if he wasn't careful. I giggled and took off his pants and his boxers, he knew what I wanted. I jumped up so my legs were around his waist and he pushed me against the wall, I growled at him in the sexy way he loved and he was kissing my neck in an instant.

His hard shaft was at my entrance and I pushed myself on to him. I had been waiting a long time to do this again. I moved myself up and down his long shaft; he was moving his hips in the same motion.

I couldn't believe this was happening, my cowboy taking me for a ride; or should I say taking my cowboy for a ride. The 2 hours passed fast and the pilot told everyone that we would be on land in the next 10 minutes. Just enough time to get dressed and back to our seats. Jazz was read first and went to his seat; his hair was so sexy when we had just had sex. I took longer to get read and when I was, I ran down the isle and to my seat. Before I sat down I put my bag back where it should be and Jasper slapped my ass. I turned around and looked at him before I could hit him a flight attendant came along and told me I had to be seated when we landed. I took my seat next to my Jasper and kissed him.

"That was the best sex ever," I whisper to him low enough that no one could hear. He growled, that always turned me on.

I giggled like a little girl.

"We will be landing in the next 2 minutes thank you for flying with us to Italy."

I stood up as soon as we was allowed off the plane, Jazz holding my hand came with me to get the bags. We had to find Esme before she could go back to the Voultori, and asks them again.

"Jazz she is going back to Aro tonight we need to find her before then." He nodded and brought us a car; it was funny actually because it was a yellow Porsche. We went to all the hotels in Volterra and it had to be the last one she was in.

"Has someone called Esme checked in here?" I asked the managed.

"Yes are you family?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes I'm her daughter and this is my husband." Jasper waved I winked at him and the manger passed us a key with a number on it. I ran up the stairs at human speed with Jasper behind me. When we got to the room I unlocked the door and there was Esme sitting on the couch.

"Alice. Jasper. What are you doing here?" I hugged her first then sat down on the couch by her.

"We have come to stop you going; I don't want you going to the Voultori they will kill you. I've seen it."

"Come on Al, they wouldn't hurt me there is no possible way." I stood up in front of her.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HURT CARLISLE IS? YOU LEAVE HIM A LETTER TELLING HIM YOU ARE HERE AND YOU BREAK HIIS HEART AND JUST EXPECT US TO WALK OUT?" I shouted at her.

"Alice I didn't mean it to hurt him I should have known better. I'm sorry okay I just can't go back, I see no point."If she could cry I know she would be right now.

"Esme there is a point, he loves you, we all love you and we can get through his together. But you need to come home with us and trust us." She nodded.

"I need to tell Aro that I will no longer need his services." I nodded. She hugged both me and Jasper at the same time.

"I'm sorry I made you come all this way." She told me.

"No worries I had a bit of fun on the flight." I winked at Jazz and Esme just laughed. We spent all night talking about what I had seen when Carlisle asked me to see what was happening. Esme was shocked because there was one part I hadn't told anyone. Not even Carlisle when he asked.

**Esme's POV**

"WHAT!" I wasn't expecting that.

"Yes, Aro and Caius were deciding when and how to kill you." I was in shock, Alice had fear on her face and Jasper was calm and trying to calm me down.

"So all this time they have been deciding whether to kill me or not?" Alice nodded. I ran to my phone and called Carlisle.

"Hello?"

"Hi Carlisle it's me Esme." He gasped.

"You're okay?"

"Yes but unless you get over here in the next few hours, I'm going to be dead."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." He hung up on me so I put the phone back on the receiver. I sat down and Alice looked at me.

"He's on his way." She nodded.

"Okay so what we going to do for then next 2 minuets?" She asked me.

"Sit and watch the TV I guess." So Alice got up and went to turn the TV on. She and Jazz cuddled up on the couch and watched The Vampire Diaries. There was a knocking at the door and I answered it. Carlisle hugged me and kissed me on the lips. It had been like 5 hours, and I hadn't kissed anyone, but finally my man shows up and a kiss finally reached my lips.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I shrugged my shoulders and he kissed me again.

"I didn't tell you one major part when I had my vision, sorry Carlisle." We all sat down and listened to the full of Alice's vision.

"First I saw Esme going to Aro and ask if she could be part of the voultori and Aro told her he would have to think about it. He and Caius have been talk about finding her out side of the castle and killing her and making it look like she killed herself. There was never more than one option for them. The reason I came when I did was because they were planning to do it tonight, and I couldn't stand not having you in our family Esme." Carlisle put his arm around my waist as I leaned into him. I can't believe they love me enough to come here and stop me from getting killed.

Just as I was thinking this there was a smash of glass then the screams of a young male. Carlisle ran out the room and down the stairs at vampire speed and was back in seconds.

"It's Aro and Caius, with some of the guards. There is Alec, Demetri and Jane." Alice jumped to her feet.

"They are here to kill Esme, but they don't know we are here." Carlisle gave us a cunning smile.

"Well Esme run to the town and take my cell phone and I will call you when the coast is clear." I nodded and ran from the room to the window and jumped out.

**Jasper's POV**

Esme jumped out of the window and just in time as well. Aro and Caius walked through the door with Alec, Demetri and Jane behind them.

"Where is Esme?" Aro asked.

"As you can see old friend she is not here, I came here looking for her as well; but I was un-successful in my search." Aro smiled at Carlisle. Aro held out his hand for Carlisle to take, but Carlisle had grown smarter, concerning Aro's power.

"Not this time old friend." Carlisle didn't take his hand so Aro let it fall to his side. Just as this happened Esme jumped back into the room, through the window. I tried to shield her the best I could so that they couldn't see but she is faster than me.

"La mia bella Esme, molto tempo che non ci vediamo." Aro told her. It means, "My beautiful Esme, long time no see."

Aro made for her but Carlisle being the protective mate he is to her, jumped in front of Aro and stopped him just in time. Esme stood back a bit while Carlisle got into a very protective stance in front of his Esme. I did the same to my Alice so she wouldn't get hurt.

And so the battle began...


	3. In the end

And so the battle began...

**Chapter 3**

**Aro's POV**

"So this is the welcome I get after so long?" I asked.

"Looks like it old friend, maybe try not killing my wife and we won't have to fight." Carlisle, such a gentleman.

"You don't understand Carlisle she has asked me for my services and this is what I must give her. I can't go back on my word now can I?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Well then there is to be a fight."

"So be it," I sprang forward onto my enemy, but he being younger and faster dodged my attack. Then all of a sudden a wolf jumps in through the window.

"I told you I couldn't see the end of the fight dad," so the young girl saw us coming. The wolf moved out of the way so another wolf could jump in, about 6 wolves joined our fight. I thought we should back down but that would make us seem week so I came up with a solution.

"Maybe we should find somewhere else to fight; this room is far too small to fight in." Carlisle agreed and jumped out the window with his pack of wolves and vampire's behind them. We followed after. He took us to the place we had the fight last time about the little child Renesmee, I smiled to myself.

"I wouldn't smile yet Aro; we have more coming to help." Carlisle had a plan I could tell. When we got there we found, the other's from the Cullen Clan, and everyone that came to help with the Renesmee problem last year. How could they of got all these people in such short notice. Then it hit me, Alice the little pixie girl can see the future, she must of seen us coming and got them all together.

"Well done Carlisle, so you have more people than us; who said we were going to fight?"

"Very funny Aro, we know you were going to kill Esme and if you want to kill her you have to kill all of us first." I stopped smiling; I couldn't see the women anywhere.

"Don't worry Aro she is safe and out of harms way," It was Emmett that spoke. I scanned the army of vampires for the one person that was not there. I found it, she's with the one they call Jacob, the shape shifter.

"So you trusted a mutt with your wife Carlisle?" The wolves growled at me calling them mutts. Oh well like it matter's their going to be dead soon anyway.

"Nope he's here, Jake step forward please." A red/brown wolf stepped forward, I was shocked how could that be, who would the vampire trust enough to look after his beloved wife when he is out here fighting for his life?

"Just give up Aro, there are more of us then there are of you; there is no way you will beat us." So Emmett thinks he's so tuff does he? "Jane, could you?" Jane stepped forward and focused her energy on Emmett. "Pain," she whispered. My face was covered in shock, how could this be? It had no effect on him what so ever.

"Nice try Aro remember me?" It was Bella talking, how could I forget, she is the one with the devil child.

"Nice to see you again la mia piccola principessa," I told her.

"Aro speak English if you can?" she asked me.

"Of cause I said 'Nice to see you again my little princess', happy?" She smiled smugly at me.

I looked at all the other people around; to see the other power's that I would have to watch out for. I was not at any threat from any of the other's here.

"Shall we get started then?" Carlisle nodded; he was trying to hold up the time so we didn't have to fight. He doesn't like fighting he thinks the best way to solve everything is to talk it out.

I ran for him and he ran for me, the other 4 in my army went to battle with the other's while me and Carlisle fought it out. There was so much going on I couldn't tell what was happening around us. Some of Carlisle's army ran into the forest to try and get away, and because my army was busy with the other's they got away. Carlisle was throwing punches and kicks at me. There was no chance I could get an attack in. He got behind me somehow and grabbed my neck.

"Aro this was over before it even began." And with that he ripped my head off.

**Carlisle's POV**

I ripped his head off and got Emmett and Rosalie to start a fire. I threw his head onto the fire and the other two made quick work of his body. When this had been done and everyone else smelt the fumes from his burning body they stopped fighting.

"LISTEN TO ME," I shouted. "THERE LEADER ARO IS DEAD, WE KILLED HIM; SO LET'S MAKE LIGHT WORK OF THIS AND JUST LEAVE. THE REST OF YOU GO BACK TO VOTERRA AND LEAVE US ALONE." I stopped shouting. "Emmett and Rosalie make sure they all get home safely I need to go check on Esme." They nodded and I ran from the battle field. I ran passed our house where Nessie was, and all the way to mine and Esme's secret hideout.

"Esme are you here?" She stood up out of the shadows and ran to me.

"I thought you were going to die." Tears would have been running down her face if she could have cried.

"Don't worry I took care of Aro and the other 4 went back to Volterra." She held onto me tightly. "Let's go home okay?" She nodded. We walked slowly out of the hideout and into the forest. From there we ran at vampire speed to get to our house fast. I opened the door when we got there and let her go in first. Everyone was home when we got in; I went in the house and closed the door behind me. Esme was crowded by Edward, Bella, Nessie, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. They were all hugging her and making a big fuss. I walked up behind her and pulled her away from everyone.

"Okay I think we have all been through a lot today, so let's get some rest. They all went to their rooms so me and Esme could have some time. We went and lay down on the bed in out room.

"I'm sorry Carlisle; I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone." She started to sod into my chest.

"Its fine May we got through it and everyone is fine." Yes but I didn't want anyone to get hurt." I nodded and stroked her back.

"Its okay it was only Aro that got killed, no one else got injured or hurt on our side."

I promised her that everyone was fine and she promised me that she would never run away again.

**Esme's POV**

It's the day after the battle and everyone is still making a fuss about me.

"Kids I'm meant to be the one looking after you."

"We know, but you have gone through to much so, we wanted to do something to let you know we all care about you," Alice was the one who spoke. They had brought me, blood in bed, and some flowers. It's really sweet of them.

They left me alone for a while, so I could read my book, it was still the same book since I hadn't read it for a while.

2 hours passed and no one had seen Carlisle, I knew where he was at our hideout. I ran to the hideout while the kids were busy so they wouldn't notice my absence. When I got there he was sitting watching the sunset on a log. I went and sat by him and slipped my hand into his.

"You know you shouldn't sneak out like that someone might think something has happened to you." He looked at me and smiled.

"You know, when I read the letter I thought I had lost you forever. Then I get a call from you saying you needed me there."

"I couldn't have done anything without you Carlisle," I hugged him.

"You couldn't have done anything without the kids either." I smiled I knew he was right, and the sunset had gone down. "We should get back." He nodded and he stood up and walked home with me by his side.

We made it home without the kids realising I had gone and that Carlisle had been missing for about 3 hours. Edward. Bella and Nessie had gone home to their little cottage we built them. Rose and Emmett had paid for a holiday, so it was only Me, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper in the house. From this day on, no one in the house has fallen out, they have all been nice to each other, we have played games and it has been a lot of fun. No one from the Voultori has come to take me away, and none of them have said anything about a new leader. I'm waiting for Marcus to come and ask Carlisle to be their new leader, and I know if he did that Carlisle would say no to him because he knows where the people are that he loves and, the people that love him.


End file.
